One Heated Encounter
by luvsanime02
Summary: He's there for only one purpose, to combat the heat of the night with something even hotter.


**Disclaimer:** I don't own Gundam Wing, and am making no money off of this fic.

 **AN:** Written for the October 21st Kinktober prompt: double (or more) penetration. Requested by Clara and Kangofu_CB.

########

 **One Heated Encounter** by luvsanime02

########

It's hot outside, and it's even hotter in here. You barely notice. There's a hand in your hair, tugging on the strands, and you don't even know whose it belongs to. You don't care. The two men running their hands and lips all over your body are well-known to you. Trusted. You trust them enough that you don't even flinch when you feel someone's finger, already wet - with lube or precum, it doesn't matter - enter your ass. A few moments later, another one joins it, both of them stretching you open wider.

Rough and hot. That's what this night is like. That's what these men are like. Hell, that's what you're like, most of the time. You reach out a hand and grab one of their dicks. Either is fine with you. Just something to fill your mouth with so that you don't let any noise escape. Can't make a noise. Even now, even here. The instinct to stay quiet is trained into you too deeply.

Deep like the dick that suddenly thrusts into you from behind, while the other one pushes inside your mouth, as deep as it can go, nudging the back of your throat. You swallow because it's all that you can do. Swallow down the dick, swallow down your spit, swallow down your cries from the thorough pounding that your ass is taking.

They're using you. You want to be used. You're craving it tonight. Asked them for it, so they obliged. Good friends. Not so good when it comes to keeping people alive, either of them, but good at killing and knowing how to fuck, which are two important skills in life.

The hand in your hair tugs again, forcing your head forward even more, until all that you can think about is swallowing around the thick dick in your mouth so that you don't choke. Saliva is dripping down your chin now, but you don't care about that, either.

Hands grab your hips, holding you in place. Tight enough to leave bruises. It's perfect. They fuck both your holes, then flip you over and start again, switching places so that you're sucking the other one off now, the other's dick plunging deep inside your ass.

Hard to hold on. Have to. Can't let go first. They're almost there, though. Won't be long now. You clench around the dick in your ass, and there it comes. One of them is moaning, filthy words pouring from his lips. Almost as dirty as what you're all doing together. The other one holds your jaw in place and fucks your mouth hard. All you can do is stay still, wait, let yourself be held and fucked, cum already starting to drip out of your ass.

A hand wraps around your dick. You almost moan. Luckily, you don't have the breath needed to make a sound right now. Not with your mouth filled so completely, and it feels like your throat is being rubbed raw. You decide that you like the sensation. Want to feel it again sometime, maybe. The hand on your dick continues to jerk you off quickly, your balls are aching, and you just need to hold on a little longer.

There it is. Hot cum fills your mouth and dribbles down your throat. You drink it down. Tastes like shit, but you gulp it down like it's prime whiskey. Feel the taste linger on your tongue. And then you're free. There's no more dicks filling you up and claiming you now. You're coming before you can be disappointed by that. Grit your teeth to keep your cry of release caught inside your mouth.

Got to breathe. Feels like it's been a year since you've inhaled a proper breath. Like a weight's lifting from your shoulders. It feels nice. Great, even. You'll have to remember this cure.

You're tired now, but don't dare let it show. They'll ask you to stay. You can't. That's not the point of tonight. No, you got what you came for. Time to leave. You dress and grab your coat, your shoes, your wallet. There's cum still inside your ass and on your lips. You're out the door before they can miss you.

Just another day. Another night. Another encounter. Nothing to crave. Nothing to miss.

Time to head on home.


End file.
